


as constant as the stars in the sky

by 2bornot2b



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Injuries, just me venting out my feelings about them bois, there's a single swearword
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2bornot2b/pseuds/2bornot2b
Summary: Oikawa would not be whole if it weren't for the constant force beside him.





	as constant as the stars in the sky

Oikawa Tooru's hurt. He's had his pride injured more times than he could ever count, he's had his knee giving out on him and he's lived thrugh more losses than what he'd ever expected to. 

A constant, though, is Iwaizumi Hajime. Through every loss, every wince of pain on Oikawa's face when his knee just won't stop, every time he's been close, close, too close to giving up on his dreams, he's been there. Standing proud, standing confident. 

He's there when Oikawa first breaks down crying in the dressing room after their loss against the genius third year ready to crush him, when he breaks down crying after the loss against the puny first year, when he's breaking without sound in his bedroom when his knee won't let him sleep. 

The pride Oikawa feels when he's on the winning team will always be shared with his other half. The pride he feels when he's successfully made his first stick and poke (he had to make a matching one on the other's ankle), and the pride of knowing every single quirk about him ("Tooru, you made Godzilla's head too big, you fuck").

Even though Oikawa's hurting he's also healing, and he will never stop healing until the day his other half dies.

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fanfic about iwaoi? Nice.


End file.
